De boue et de groseilles
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Ou il est question de ramper dans la boue et de gelée de groseilles ! Nawak total et mention de relation M/M.


_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Teen Wolf.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Général, Romance, Humour.  
_Pairing :_ Rien que du très classique...

_Note : _J'étais devant ma page blanche, essayant désespérément d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de "Stupid Story" (et non! je n'exagère pas, ou à pein...) quand ce... truc est apparut. J'espère que vous aimerez (c'est pas de la grande prose, c'est même carrément n'importe mais ça pourrait bien vous faire marrer - en tout cqs, moi j'ai gloussée comme une dinde en l'écrivant - si vous ne prenez pas garde). Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Mais quelle merde ! Marmonna-t-il Stiles en rampant dans une nouvelle flaque de boue .

Il grimaça lorsque sa main s'enfonça profondément dans la terre meuble.

- Ça m'apprendra à garder ma grande bouche fermée... continua-t-il.

Franchement qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour suggérer à Derek qu'un entraînement de suivie en pleine forêt, et surtout en plein mois d'octobre, serait une bonne idée pour resserrer les liens de la meute ?!

Et puis _bordel !_ depuis quand faisait-il partie de cette fichue meute ?

Bon d'accord, il assistait aux réunions, il avait aidait Derek a se planquer lorsau'il était recherché par la police (contre sa volonté mais il l'avait fait), il hébergeait Isaac depuis près d'un mois (parce que le pauvre ne supportait plus d'être obligé d'écouter Erica et Boyd s'envoyer en l'air à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit), il avait réussit à convaincre Scott que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de faire partie de la meute (et il en avait chier sur ce coup-là, parce que Scott pouvait se montrer incroyablement buté quant il s'y mettait), il avait empêché plus d'une fois Jackson de se transformer en loup au beau milieu du lycée (allez savoir pourquoi mais il lui suffissait de déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi, le plus vite possible Derek affirmait que c'était parce qu'il avait un don pour embrouillait les esprits au delà du possible...) !

Stiles se figea, oubliant complètement qu'il était en train de tenter d'échapper à un Alpha ultra motivé à l'attraper.

- Putain de merde ! Je fais partie de la meute ! réalisa-t-il.

- Tu en prends enfin conscience, souffla Derek au creux de son oreille.

L'adolescent sursauta et tenta de reprendre sa fuite dans un reflex stupide.

La main du Derek s'enroula autour de sa cheville avant de la ramener sous lui. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Son autre main s'enroula autour de la gorge de Stiles.

- Tu as perdu.

- Et maintenant ?

- Le vainceur prend se qui lui revient, répondit le brun en plongeant son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent.

- Oh...oh, oh, oh !

Stiles inspira brusquement quand il sentit la langue de Derek remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles étaient en train de prendre la consistance de la gelée de groseilles.

- Je déteste la gelée de groseilles, marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon ? Grogna Derek en se redressant.

- Je déteste la gelée de groseilles, répéta l'adolescent en fixant le loup comme si il était demeuré.

Derek ferma les yeux, compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, puis les rouvrit.

- Est-ce que tu es réellement en train de penser à de la putain de gelée de groseilles alors que je t'embrasses ?

- Tu me mordillait l'oreille à ce moment là, mais oui, j'étais bien en train de penser à de la gelée de groseilles.

- Tu te rends comptes que maintenant j'ai envie de te frapper ?

- Je m'en doute. Personnellement, je préférerai que tu recommences à me molester. C'est beaucoup plus agréable. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus ! Et j'aimerai aussi qu'on fasse ça ailleurs, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la boue jusque dans mes sous-vêtements.

- Okay, répondit Derek en se redressant, entraînant Stiles avec lui.

Il jeta l'adolescent sur son épaule et partit en courant en direction de chez lui. Plus vite Stiles aurait sa douche, plus vite lui aurait Stiles !

* * *

_Fin._

Les avis, bons ou mauvais (tant qu'ils restent constructifs) sont les bienvenus, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les gens ont pu penser/ressentir en lisant un texte qu'on a écrit !  
Bises.

**_Sanka _***qui n'a plus vraiment le temps d'écrire*


End file.
